vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leah Pipes
) |Job = Actress |Played = Camille O'Connell |Status = : Guest Starring : Starring Special Guest Starring (4 ▪ 5) |Season = : 4 : 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5}} Leah Pipes is an American actress who portrays Camille O'Connell on . Biography Leah Pipes was born in Los Angeles, California, in 1988, and began acting in January 2001 as a featured actress on the popular TV series Angel. She was a regular on the TV series Lost at Home and appeared in the Disney Channel Original Movie Pixel Perfect as Samantha Jacobs. She starred in the movie Fingerprint''s in 2006 (released in 2008). She has also appeared on several TV shows such as ''Crossing Jordan and Drake & Josh. In 2012 she began filming alongside Mischa Barton and Ryan Eggold in the Mark Edwin Robinson's supernatural romance thriller, Into the Dark. She stared with E.J. Bonilla in the film romance Musical Chairs, about a couple who participates in wheelchair ballroom dancing. It was released to theatres on March 23, 2012. On February 11, 2013, it was announced that Leah Pipes was cast on The Originals as Camille O'Connell. In December, 2014, she married A.J. Trauth. In January, 2019, it was announced that Leah Pipes guest starred on Charmed Wiki as Tartarus witch. Filmography *''Charmed'' (2019) *''Jodi Arias: Dirty Little Secret'' (2013) *''The Devil's Rapture'' (post-production) *''The Originals'' (2013) * (2013) *''Glee'' (2013) *''I Will Follow You Into the Dark'' (2012) *''Cousin Sarah'' (2011) *''Musical Chairs'' (2011) *''Conception'' (2011) *''Literally, Right Before Aaron'' (2011) *''The Defenders'' (2010) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2010) *''The Deep End'' (2010) *''Sorority Row'' (2009) *''Fault Line'' (2009) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2008) *''Life Is Wild'' (2007-2008) *''Her Best Move'' (2007) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2007) *''Shark'' (2006) *''Fingerprints'' (2006) *'Bones (2006) *''Clubhouse'' (2004-2005) *''Odd Girl Out'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2005) *''Fertile Ground'' (2005) *''Drake & Josh'' (2004) *''Pixel Perfect'' (2004) *''Lost at Home'' (2003) Gallery Leah-pipes-1.jpg Leah-pipes-2.jpg Leah-pipes-3.jpg Leah-pipes-4.jpg leah pipes4x20.jpg leahpipes.jpg 220px-Leah_Pipes.jpg leah-pipes-0.jpg 936full-leah-pipes.jpg Leah_Pipes_1.jpg lpto.jpg Premiere+Summit+Entertainment+Premiere+Sorority.jpg leahpipessigning.jpg Leah-Pipes.jpg Claire, Phoebe, Daniella, Leah, and Danielle.jpg|Danielle, Claire, Leah, Phoebe, & Daniella Orig15-1369175760.jpg|Phoebe & Leah leah-pipes-the-originals-interview.jpg leahpipes1.jpeg leahpipes2.jpg full-leah-pipes1.jpg leah_pipes1.jpg leah-pipes-70761.jpg Leah-Pipes-Glamoholic-Magazine-Preview-the-originals-tv-show-35747815-500-500.png 320px-600full-leah-pipes_(1).jpg leah-pipes-70759.jpg Charles-michael-davis-profite-de-sa-chance.jpg|Leah, Charles, and Phoebe Danielle-campbell-leah-pipes-charles-michael-davis.jpg|Danielle, Leah, and Charles 3otm1fk5qzyemtfe.jpg leah-pipes-cw-cbs-and-showtimes-2013_3788509.jpg|CW, CBS and Showtime's 2013 Summer TCA Party S02-8.jpg 1200.jpg 44-786x1024.jpg leah-pipes-paleyfest-an-evening-with-the-originals-event-march-2014_1.jpg 480131925.jpg The-Originals-TV-Show-image-the-originals-tv-show-36364757-653-1302.jpg Trivia *Her favourite episode of Season One of The Originals is Long Way Back From Hell. *She is the non-lead starring cast member with the most appearances in Season One. *Her final episode as a series regular on the series is Season Three's No More Heartbreaks. **Her final scene to film was with Andrew Lees, who portrays Lucien Castle in the third season.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/04/27/the-originals-leah-pipes-cami-death External Links *IMDB *Twitter *Wikipedia References Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:The Originals Season 2 Cast Category:The Originals Season 1 Cast Category:The Originals Season 3 Cast Category:The Originals Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Season 5 Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:Stars Category:Special Guest Stars